


Puppy Love

by MONANIK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxious Kageyama Tobio, Blood Kink, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, For all the monster fuckers, Human Oikawa Tooru, Human/Monster Romance, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kinks, Living Together, M/M, Masochism, Monsters, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Kageyama Tobio, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Kageyama Tobio, Werewolf Turning, Worried Kageyama Tobio, change my mind, just werewolf stuff, oikawa is a SIMP, sex throughout but ch7 i gon be wack, skip ch7 if you're not into monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/pseuds/MONANIK
Summary: Quarantine for Tooru meant hours and hours of his day spent clinging to his stone-cold boyfriend.A boyfriend who also happened to be a werewolf.A Christmas special featuring quarantine and domestic OiKage.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. They Called it Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha! I see you've succumbed to your inner desires!  
> Welcome to this filthy, kinky, monsterfuck fic. No monsterfucking actually occurs until chapter 7, so you could, in theory ignore the werewolf bit and just enjoy domestic oikage ft a shit load of fluff and some porn sprinkled throghout.

_And they called it puppy love_

_Oh, I guess they’ll never know_

_How a young heart really feels_

_And why I love him so_

-

Quarantine for Tooru meant hours and hours of his day spent clinging to his stone-cold boyfriend.

A boyfriend who also happened to be a werewolf.

No, despite what Iwaizumi thinks, Tooru is yet to fall into madness. He knows what he’s talking about, has seen the fangs himself—felt them break his skin a couple of times. He knew, at the very least, that there was something very _non-human_ about his—as of late—overgrown boyfriend.

He’s known Tobio since they were kids, and while their relationship came from a rocky background full of jealousy and resentment, it had over years and throughout their eventful lives grown into something...more.

Still, he despised him.

Not seriously, or literally, in any sense, but sometimes—when he had to reach just a little higher to kiss his stupid lips—he’d think about the fact that the damned brat had outgrown him. A few inches, maybe, but in Tooru’s world it was a lot. He blamed it on the puppy-genes, which Tobio objected to it being called rather vocally.

“Turn over on your back,” he whined, pushing and prodding at his boyfriend’s shoulder to get him to flip over on his back so Tooru could properly nuzzle into his chest.

Spooning Tobio was a close contender, but he could barely see the TV from his goddamn shoulders.

“Tobiooo…!”

“Alright, Jesus, relax!” he hissed, and begrudgingly flipped onto his back, phone still in hand. “Happy?!” he asked, scowling.

Tooru grinned and, with his chin over Tobio’s heart, gave his jaw a soft kiss. “Very,” he said.

Tobio huffed an annoyed breath, and continued with his work.

Tooru loved these moments with Tobio, when he wasn’t on the court, a player or even a setter. When he was just Tooru’s boyfriend, warm and soft-klad in their shared sofa. Granted, he enjoyed Tobio’s company on a normal day, too, given normal circumstances, but as much as the rest of the world despised their current predicament Tooru secretly rejoiced the fact that he had an excuse to spend his every waking hour plastered to his unwilling boyfriend. It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

Tobio was wearing his warm, black, long-sleeved pajamas and a pair of woolen Batman-themed pants to match. He smelled good; freshly showered and a little toasty from having been indoors for so long, where the days in pajamas had been long and comfortably warm by the fireplace. Tooru buried his face in his shirt, rejoicing in the low, vibrating sound it awarded him. When he first learned Tobio could _purr_ he’d been out of his mind with glee, and had consequently spent every following minute in effort to keep the noise coming. But it was, after all, best like this; when it came unprompted and unexpected, at the most intimate of times, and when Tooru needed it the most.

He was about to glue himself to the TV once again, now that he could actually see the cheesy Christmas-ads rolling on an endless loop, but Tobio’s fingers fiddling nervously with the calendar on his phone made him pause and turn his attention to his boyfriend’s screen.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked and watched as Tobio scrolled up, then down, and back up again. Occasionally stopping at a seemingly random date before continuing his nervous scrolling.

“Planning…” he hummed in reply, not paying Tooru much attention at all.

Tooru poked him in the side. “What are you fiddling with? Got a date coming up, hmm?” he teased, knowing Tobio would bite.

He did.

“It’s just,” he started, sounding frustrated, “I guess I’m a little nervous about the transformation, is all.” He said, brows furrowing into an even deeper scowl. Tooru wanted to kiss it off his face.

He knew about it—the transformation. It had been the first thing Tobio had been forced to explain to Tooru, back when their relationship had still been fresh, and if he were to be completely honest he still didn’t know whether he really, truly believed it. To anyone else it sounded like a poor excuse to escape society for a week or two, but Tooru knew Tobio, and Tobio would _never_ willingly miss out on volleyball practice. Even if it meant social seclusion. So he’d decided to simply trust him, because he couldn’t exactly check himself. Tobio made it clear, every time, that Tooru was to have nothing to do with _that_ version of Tobio. Sometimes he thought it was because Tobio was ashamed of his other form, but Tobio insisted he simply became too dangerous. He always explained that the monthly transformations required him to go away for some time. Far away. Often quite far from society. It didn’t take long with car, he insisted, and was no more dangerous than camping in the woods, but it always made Tooru worry.

He hadn’t taken Tobio’s...predicament… into consideration at all when their quarantine together had begun. Venturing outside now was a surefire way to get charged or locked up, so that was out of the question for Tobio. Apparently it was stressing him out.

“I can feel it, you know?” he said, “The transformation. It’s a week-long thing, usually, and it starts small but _I notice.”_ The last part sounded like Tobio saying _‘I know how bad it gets’._

Tooru hummed against his chest, “Well It’s not like you have a choice this time, do you?” he said as he rubbed big, firm circles on Tobio’s chest. The purring got louder, and Tobio’s muscles relaxed a fraction.

“I know, but…” he trailed off. Tooru watched him turn off his phone and throw it down on the floor below, when a loud, insulted squeak made them both flinch.

From the floor their cat, Hime, jumped up and onto the two of them. Or, more specifically, on Tobio’s stomach—who grunted and swore in response.

Tooru laughed and reached out to draw his fingers through Hime’s white fur. “Hey, in her defense, she gave back what you deserve.”

Tobio huffed, annoyed, and cupped Himes face in both his hands. In his big hands her head seemed comically small, squashed, with her ears pointing forward, and her big blue eyes half-open in a displeased grimace. They wore matching glares for a second as they observed each other, when Hime suddenly decided she’d had enough animosity for a day, and licked a long stripe up Tobio’s right thumb. He let go, and she climbed further up his torso until she could comfortably shove her head under his chin.

“Stupid animal. Why do you love him soooo much when he’s so abusive?” Tooru asked the feline, who blinked lazily back at him.

Tobio chuckled. “Are you asking _me_?” He joked, and Tooru gasped, properly offended.

“I’m a good senpai! The best you’ve ever had!” he defended himself, leaning on his elbows now, hovering over Tobio’s relaxed expression.

His boyfriend smiled up at him, lips stuck halfway between a grin and a genuine smile, and the lazy expression made Tooru’s whole body tingle with warmth.

“Stupid,” he said, and leaned down to kiss him.


	2. Sweat and Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toru gets hot and bothered by the sight of his boyfriend working out and the result is a rather... hot... shower.

_Sweat dripping down to the floor,_

_Bite marks like an animal_

_You might be insane,_

_but maybe we’re the same_

_Tonight, you came here_

‘ _cause you know what I need_

_-_

As the first snow came, much to Toru’s dislike, so came Tobio’s need to always, constantly, keep in motion.

He spent better parts of his day on the floor of their living room, by their workout equipment, or on the treadmill by the floor-to-ceiling window. Toru wasn’t one to complain when the opportunity to openly, unabashedly gawk at his boyfriend presented himself.

Most of that day had been spent leaning against the back of the sofa, chin propped up in one hand and the other holding a cup of tea long gone cold, watching his boyfriend as he fervently went through one of his more intense full-body workouts. They were designed workouts, given to them by their physician, and meant a whole...lot...of...sweating…

It ran down his naked arms, between the crack on his chest, in grooves and over bumps of trimmed, firm muscle. It ran down his nose and over rosy, plump lips to drip onto the mat below. Tobio was currently intensely focused on the last portion of his routine—which he’d already gone over not once, not twice, but thrice in the span of less than ten hours—and Toru watched as every limb strained with the effort of the workout.

In rhythm with his laboured breathing Tobio’s right arm lifted him up off the floor and then right back down again, as close as possible without dropping his entire weight. A crackle of sparks shot up Toru’s spine as he watched, more than a little bothered by the...neglect. Yes, neglect. His boyfriend was being awfully neglectful.

“Tobio-chan…” he groaned, voice muffled in his palm.

Tobio gave no indication that he’d heard him, but judging by the way his body shifted just slightly Toru knew he had his attention.

“Aren’t you forgetting something in your workout?” he asked, suddenly struck with a brilliant idea.

Tobio threw him an unimpressed look from the floor, switching to the other arm swiftly and effortlessly. “What?” he bit out between grunts.

Toru bit his lip. “If you’ll let me, I can show you. It involves a certain level of...teamwork,” he said, winking flirtatiously at his sweaty, exhausted boyfriend.

If Tobio were any other man he’d probably struggle with the mere idea of sex after hours of such an intense workout, but Tobio wasn’t any man. Toru didn’t know whether his stamina came from his animal side, or if it was just another piece of Tobio himself to lose himself over. He found that he didn’t particularly care about the details.

Tobio’s movements stilled, and he sat up on his heels to look directly at Toru.

“Are you…” he started, but changed his mind, “I need to shower first,” he settled on, which in Tobio-phrasing was his way of saying yes.

Toru was suddenly giddy with excitement.

“Why? I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Toru, I stink,” he added and leveled his boyfriend with an unimpressed look that read _‘You’re so gross for being into this’._

Toru chuckled lowly from his place on the sofa, suddenly very bothered by the idea of a sweaty, flushed Tobio pressing him into the couch, but on the other hand…

“Fine. I’ll join you,” he said, figuring he’d get more than one chance to devour Tobio as he is, pliant and sweaty and gorgeous, at another time.

His boyfriend stood from his place on the floor and walked over to where Toru was sitting.

“You’re disgusting,” he said, but his eyes were soft, and his grin intoxicating as he put both arms below Toru to lift him up, bridal style. Tobio knew Toru loved it, the strength with which Tobio carried himself, and he loved it even more when his cute kouhai dared to flaunt it.

“Hmm, what are you gonna do about it?” he asked.

-

Stumbling into the bathroom, their clothes thrown about haphazardly, Toru quickly found himself pressed to the tiled wall of their spacious shower. Tobio deftly turned on the warm, even stream from above, and with the remote control dimmed the lights just enough to engulf them in a warm, tentative glow.

This close, Tooru could see the specks of ice in Tobio’s eyes, and even through the dim light his eyes were an impeccable blue, bright and vibrant, practically glowing. Well, he supposed they _were_ actually glowing, considering.

“You’re beautiful.”

Toru realized with a slight delay that it hadn’t been his words that had stumbled out of him, but his boyfriend’s.

He flushed hot, all confidence thrown out the window with that single comment. He chose to blame it on the hot water. Tobio always showered in lukewarm water, what with him running hot as a radiator all the time, but whenever they shared the space he always set the water on hot for Toru, who’d so far spent his entire existence always freezing.

“Aw shucks, you sap. Who taught you to be such a Casanova, huh?” he asked, rubbing winter-chilled palms up and down the firm torso pressing into him, triggering goosebumps on his boyfriend’s skin in the process.

“I wonder,” he muttered and cupped both of Toru’s asscheeks in two large, calloused hands.

He groaned, loudly, in encouragement, which seemed to spur Tobio on. Already he was half hard, pressed against Toru’s thigh, and he figured that probably had something to do with the transformation slowly coming on. Perhaps that was the reason for his insistent exercising, too. Maybe Toru did him a favor in asking for sex.

Not that he would complain, he thought, as Tobio dropped to his knees before him, and those pretty lips worked at bruising and biting the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. He moaned and writhed and gasped until every drop of water on his twitching, dripping hard cock made him groan in frustration. Tobio finally caved, and engulfed Toru’s cock in one breath, all the way down to the hilt.

That was something Toru had the pleasure of learning pretty early on in their relationship; Tobio had no gag reflex. Awfully convenient in turning Tooru’s every limb to putty, and send his brain into overdrive. Drunk on lust he arched his back against the wall, and grabbed a fistful of ink-black hair as he shoved his cock as far down his boyfriend’s throat as it would go.

He loved the picture it painted; Tobio on his knees, body flushed and dripping wet, pink lips stretched wide over his cock and those long lashes fluttering gently with every eager bop of his head. One of Tobio’s hands came up to rub Toru’s balls firmly, and that was when Toru’s legs started giving in. As that talented, gorgeous, ruinous hand rubbed over his taint, and found his entrance, and the hot surface of his tongue lapped eagerly at his cock, Toru tugged on Tobio’s hair hard enough to yank him off his him.

“S-stop,” he gasped, barely able to stand, “I’m g-gonna collapse, _ah,_ or come, if you keep that up, _ha.”_

Tobio brushed his wet bangs out of his face. Neither had been able to get a haircut in a while, and while Toru’s hair grew slowly, Tobio’s grew maddeningly fast. This, he was certain, was a puppy-gene thing, but it didn’t make it any less sexy to wake up next to a Tobio with a gentle morning fuzz and a happy trail to die for. His hair, too, grew fast, and since that start of their quarantine it had grown long enough to almost be classified as a mullet. Toru loved running his fingers through it, tugging and pulling it, more than anything, and when Tobio leaned over his shoulder to snuggle into his neck it fell down and onto Toru’s collarbones, soft and silken-smooth. Which was infuriating, because between the two of them _Tobio_ wasn’t the one with a million and a half products for his face, hair, body and everything in-between. No, Tobio was a simple man. A bottle of all-in-one and a splash of water to his cheeks and he came out looking effortlessly gorgeous. It was unfair as much as it was sexy.

Tooru lifted one of his legs and hooked it around his boyfriend’s slim waist. “Give it to me, Tobio-chan,” he whispered, lips brushing against his with every movement.

Tobio sighed deeply, utterly smitten, and hooked his hands around both of Toru’s legs to hoist him up and press him into the tiled wall. It would probably leave bruises and scratches on his skin, because unlike Tobio he was awfully prone to those, but he didn’t really mind. Especially not when Tobio made it his mission to remind him how insanely horny and possessive it made him feel.

Tobio eventually managed to, with some skillful maneuvering, locate and uncap Toru’s bottle of essential oils he used post-shower to give his skin a gorgeous glow, but to no one’s surprise it had so far mostly been used to make fucking him in the ass easier. There were an awful amount of things Tobio did that would normally aggravate Toru that he learnt early on he didn’t mind at all if it was Tobio.

He bit his lip as Tobio’s fingers left him feeling empty and needy, and gasped when he felt Tobio’s cock, pulsing hot and heavy, breach into him.

-

They decided, after their impromptu shower—which made them dirtier than they originally were—that a hot bath would do them good. Luckily for them, their apartment came equipped with both, and as Toru’s every limb, sex-loosened and warmed sunk into the hot water, he leaned back onto his boyfriend’s chest.

They lay like that, for a while, with nothing but the sound of their breathing to break the silence. It was comfortable to know that there was a person on this Earth with whom Toru could share silences as much as bustle and noise.

He turned in his place until his body sat pressed to Tobio’s and his legs were bent on either side of his boyfriend’s wide-spread thighs. Tobio was already looking at him once he’d adjusted, and when his cheeks heated up at the look he settled on flicking water at his face.

Tobio scowled and flicked him right back, albeit a lot more aggressively, and consequently drenched him in the process. As he sat there, spluttering bathwater out of his mouth, he thought to himself that he wouldn’t have wanted any other reaction.

“Mean, Tobio-chan!” he protested but choked on his own words when an arm looped around his waist and drew him closer, impossible close, until Tobio’s face was so close their noses bumped.

“You’re adorable…” he mumbled into his cheek, voice deep and broken from their previous activities. Toru melted into his arms.

“U-unfair..” he gasped and placed a tender kiss to Tobio’s cheekbone.

“Are you OK?” he asked.

Tobio leaned back to look at him, and Toru was at once struck by how utterly beautiful his boyfriend is.

“Now I am. I will be,” he said, between butterfly kisses and with an arm wrapped protectively around him.

Toru was the luckiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwwww

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think uwu
> 
> Aye, cheers!


End file.
